Karrie Norton
Karrie Norton, referred as Codename: ''Vandal ''(or just Vandal for short), is one of the protagonists of the game Dead Space (mobile) Biography Early Life Karrie was born in space, came to life on a colony ship to Borealis. She admitted that she has never stepped foot on a planet in her entire life.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PHX3vCstHC0 Youtube - Dead Space for iPad Chapter 6: Lumbering Beast pt 2]{1:32) ﻿Actions on the Sprawl Karrie Norton was selected for a secret project by the Church of Unitology shortly after her recruitment into the organization, because of her engineering skills. During the project, the Church required her to use a voice filter in order to keep her identity hidden. The assignment was to vandalize (hence the codename) equipment, which would trap several people and herself inside the mines of The Sprawl, who would be converted into Necromorphs.[http://m.ign.com/articles/1141233 Mobile-IGN: Dead Space iPhone Preview] Because she was a recent addition to the Church, she did not accept the "Ascension", and found a way to escape. Hans Tiedemann tracked down her RIG number as the source of the equipment failures. Karrie explains that she didn't know what she was doing, and said she would help fix the mess she started. Tiedemann (unaware of her true identity) requested that she repair a malfunctioning quarantine seal. With assistance from Tyler and Tiedmann, Vandal is told to lockdown all of the doors to the sprawl. Upon doing this, Vandal learns that Tyler tricked her into unlocking the doors to The Sprawl, so the Necromorphs can be released to the public. After this, Tyler never speaks to Vandal again. Tiedmann tells her to look at the reactor core, which is over heating. When Vandal arrives she finds a giant Necromorph (The Boss) which is the cause for the overheated core. After a fight The Boss falls into the core, but before it falls it grabs Vandal with its tongue and tries to pull her into the core with it. However, she manages to grab the edge of the core. Vandal, now helmetless, crawls out of the core and is badly injured. She lie's down and tries to get help but no one answers. The game ends with Vandal's helmet lying on the ground, with a trail of blood starting from where Vandal was lying down. Her fate is unknown. Trivia *Vandal shows signs of insanity and dementia somewhat similar to Isaac throughout her journey through the Sprawl. **Several hallucinations include: seeing the Marker in a desert, believing herself to be a Slasher, seeing several bodies and Unitologist graffiti written in blood on the walls after the light flashes. Some even included Vandal fighting more than one Brute, and even broke the Fourth Wall by falsifying the mobile device's battery life (indicating that the device needs to be recharged). At times, Vandal even creates entirely imaginary areas and sometimes hallucinates doppelgangers of herself (which usually turn out to be Necromorphs). ** **Interestingly, in the hallucination of the Marker, the Marker is not red, gold or even black; instead it is white. So far, there have been no Markers of this colour encountered in the series. It's unknown if there really is a 'White Marker' or if this was just a result of the hallucination. *In Dead Space 2 , Isaac can find two audio recordings made by Norton, one of which relays the statement at the beginning of Dead Space (Mobile). Notably, the other log, which was apparently made while en route to the overheating reactor, is found floating next to the eviscerated body of what appears to have been a human female; the aforementioned conditions in which the log is found, combined with the fact Norton notes that that was her final log, may indicate she was killed after the events of Dead Space (Mobile). **Even if Vandal survived past this point, it's unknown how she would have survived the destruction of the Sprawl, so it's safe to assume she is probably deceased as of that instance. *Vandal's RIG number is 438642, as stated in the beginning of the game. *At the end of the game, after Vandal defeats The Boss, one can notice that if the player has conserved enough health, Vandal's RIG will be in normal health. Ironically, she will say to Tiedmann that she is badly injured. Gallery File:Vandal_DS2.jpg|Norton's audiolog #1 in DS2 File:Vandal2_DS2.jpg|Norton's audiolog #2 in DS2 File:Carrrrie.jpg| File:IPod-1 036.png|Vandal imagines herself as a Slasher Sources Category:Sprawl Residents